1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology in which a defect when performing a display on a liquid crystal panel is reduced.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal panel has a configuration in which liquid crystal is interposed between a pixel electrode which is provided in each pixel and a common electrode which is provided in common in a plurality of pixels. In such a liquid crystal panel, an alignment defect in the liquid crystal (reverse tilt domains) due to a transverse electric field which is generated between pixel electrodes which are adjacent to each other occurs, and there are cases in which the alignment defect causes a defect when performing a display. Technology which suppresses occurrence of the defect due to the alignment defect in the liquid crystal when performing a display is disclosed in JP-A-2009-237366 and JP-A-2010-191157. In JP-A-2009-237366, and JPA-2010-191157, technology is disclosed in which a transverse electric field, which is generated in a pixel in which a defect in video quality easily occurs due to a vapor deposition direction in an alignment of liquid crystal (inorganic alignment film) among pixels to which the transverse electric field is strongly applied, is reduced.
Meanwhile, a defective display which is caused to a pixel as a correction target is easier to be perceived by a user, when a value in which an amount of change in transmittance of a liquid crystal element due to an application of a correction voltage is subjected to time integration using an applying time is larger. In the technology which is disclosed in JP-A-2009-237366, and JP-A-2010-191157, since a constant correction voltage is applied over the entire period of one frame in the pixel as a correction target, it is considered that the defective display which is perceived by a user easily occurs.